


I Hate You

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Au: Occlumency Lessons in sixth year, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mainly for convience idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah so Harry's in sixth year and legit I just did that for one line in the fic but honestly this is just porn so yeah have fun! And it is consensual if that seems a bit unclear to anyone reading.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so Harry's in sixth year and legit I just did that for one line in the fic but honestly this is just porn so yeah have fun! And it is consensual if that seems a bit unclear to anyone reading.

It's another lost night trying (and ridiculously failing) to teach Potter Occlumency. If last years failed attempt was any indication you have no idea why Albus would force you suffer through it again. The brat absolutely refuses to listen; it proves he is nothing more than a spoiled D-list celebrity. Of course the brat you had sworn to protect, dear Merlin you hate yourself. He is on his knees reeking of defeat after your last intrusion into his mind. How dare he give up; You will not tolerate this behavior. 

"Potter!" your voice an ugly rasp, "get up now. Unless you plan to just let down everyone who, for some reason unknown to me, believe in your ability to save them." 

He's no longer sulking like petulant child but glaring at you quite vehemently; the green orbs that are his only redeeming quality are full of loathing. It sparks a disgustingly hopeful feeling inside you that maybe he isn't as dead inside as when these lessons first started. Then he had been depressed and more useless than a Muggle after the mutt's death. Black was always a nuisance to you while living and seemed insistent to carry the task into death. 

Potter was back on his feet and still glaring at you in what you guess he means as a form of intimidation. It's a deplorable effort really, and the indifferent sneer you give in return only serves to fuel his fuming. You can't help the smirk that takes its place on your face as he seethes. In attempt to catch him off guard you ready for another attack on his fragile mind. Before the word is halfway out of your mouth Potter is on you fists flying and hoarsely roaring "I hate you!" at the top of his lungs screeching it like one of the Muggle punk bands. The blows that he manages to land are nothing but an annoyance. You grab a hold onto his shoulders feeling his muscles shift through the ratty, over large Muggle clothes as he continues to hit you. It's almost as though time slowes down but you still are unable to stop the bruised fist that hits you partially on your jaw. Potter however doesn't take time to relish his momentary victory and continues his frenzied attack. Your hands dig harshly into his shoulders and he can only yelp before he's slammed into a stone wall; you tower over him. His eyes fly up to met yours, they're wild and angry and his voice is small croak, "I hate you." 

It all seems to speed up. A hand now in his hair clutching too tight as he hisses,and fights against you. His spindly hands on your shoulders bring you down closer. Then your mouths are clashing together in a gruesome kiss that's more teeth and growls than lips and niceties. Your other hand releases his shoulder and digs into his hip; Potter's hands find your longer hair and tangling painfully. You pressmyour leg between his, lifting him to onto the balls of his feet in doing so. He coughes out another breathless declaration of hatred as he grinds down on your leg. Your hand removes its hold on his insufferable mess of hair to join the other on his hip; this time taking the liberty of raking your nails into his sides and pinching his nipples through the shirt. The hands in your hair yank and draw a hiss from you. He clumsily wraps his legs around your waist and starts an attack of bites on your neck mumbling 'I hate you' against your skin. Your hands slid to dig into his are and grind him down on your erection. Potter bites on your pulse point and you grow impatient with the current position. You push him more against the wall and growl out a disrobing spell; you'll give him more reasons to hate you.

With your clothes vanished and a whispered spell you grab your cock with one handedly and keep the brat's hips still to push in. One hand stays at his hip and the other stays on the wall to balance you. You don't wait for him to adjust simply slamming into the heat of him as he whines and hisses; his nails claw at your bare shoulders. You do not waste any time to before starting a brutal pace, nearly fucking him up the wall. Potter continues to cry out, voice almost unintelligible, cut off by moans, "I hate you-u, I, mmfg, I h-hate you.." You release whatever sliver remaining control you had and give him your all. Your could hurt him;he's so skinny and short. You want to hurt him. He arches against you and sobs; his nails tear into your skin as you pound him. His legs tighten around your waist and he feebly tries to move with you but the speed and force youre going leave him unable to do more than claw at you. Still his mantra of ' I hate you' is unending. You can feel the way his muscles are tightening around you and know he's nearing his climax. You smirk and reach a hand between your bodies and proceed to jerk his leaking cock. He whines and thrusts into your grip. You stare down at him watching him fall apart; he's beautiful, but you still despise his entire being. As he cums into your hands you lean forward mouth close to his ear, "I hate you too." You use your cum covered hand to wrap around his neck and apply just enough press to cut off his air. Your next thrusts are more sporadic as you get closer to coming; you let him get a quick gasp of air before reapplying the pressure. You bite his shoulder as you come, the metallic taste of blood fills your mouth and you thrust half heartedly through the waves of orgasm. You let Potter breathe and none to gently pull out; you hear the faint splatter of your cum hitting the floor as you catch your breath. Potter looks wreaked and when you stop holding up him up he sinks to the floor, his breathing heavy. 

You turn away and conjure up a set of robes, buttoning them up you don't bother looking back at him, "Breathe in to the count of 7, hold it for 4 seconds and release it to the count of 8." 

When you look a bit more presentable you turn to face him, he's still sitting but his face is more composed. He looks up at you, "Wh... Where did my clothes go? " He begins to stand and you take in his bruised skin and shakey knees. Without a word you go to a storage closet and get him the extra set of plain school robes,shirt and pants there for emergency. He does not say thanks and you don't expect it. Silently he dresses then grabs his bag from beside the door. You really should do something about the bruises but if he can't manage a simple glamour to hide them then shouldn't be at Hogwarts. As he's leaving you stop him, " Potter, our next lesson is on Friday at eight o'clock do not be late."

He scowls and looks you in the eye while speaking, "I really do hate you, Snape." Then he's gone, door swinging closed behind him. You stare at the door long after it has banged shut and whisper to the walls for there's no one else to hear, "Believe me I hate you too, Mister Potter."


End file.
